The Ghost Siblings A Tate Langdon brother fanfic
by obsessorofliterallyeverything
Summary: Taylor Melissa Langdon is a thirteen year old outcast who hates the world and pretty much everyone in it. Except for her brother, Tate. The two siblings have been best friends almost since Taylor was born. But there's something about Tate and Taylor that isn't quite normal: they aren't human.
1. Watch Out

"Taylor, why are you still looking out the window?" I heard my brother ask from the chair he was sitting in.

"Just watching the people walking down the street," I said absentmindedly.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because, Tate, I can never go out and do anything again. Ever. So I kinda like watching people do stuff that they love," I said, not bothering to turn to look at him.

I heard Tate walk up to me and he hugged me from behind.

"Don't be so sad, Tay. I know you want to do stuff like we used to, but you can't. You still have me, though," He said, tickling my sides.

I started laughing and struggled to get out of his grip.

Then I saw something out of the corner of my eye.

"Hey, hey, hey, get off of me," I said, rushing back to the window.

"What's wrong?" Tate asked, going to another window.

There was a car that pulled into the driveway of our house.

"Oh, shit. Another family testing out the murder house," I said, smirking.

There were only three people: a mom, a dad, and their daughter.

The parents immediately went up the front steps to go in the house, but the daughter hung back and looked at the front of the house.

She looked fairly unemotional, but then she saw me and Tate in the windows.

Her face went from "eh I'm okay" to "what the fuck" in about two seconds flat.

"C'mon, before she thinks we broke in or something," I said, walking over to the bed.

"Hey."

I looked up at my brother as he knelt in front of me.

"You watch out for that family, okay?" Tate said, his eyes never leaving mine.

"But-"

"Trust me, Taylor Melissa. Watch out."

I stared at him quizzically for a few seconds before nodding.

"Good. Now stay here. I'm gonna go check 'em out," Tate said before disappearing.

I sighed and laid back on my bed.

So you might be wondering a few things.

Like how the hell my brother just "disappeared".

Well, it's actually a fairly quick explanation.

I'm Taylor Melissa Langdon, my brother's Tate Langdon, and we're ghosts.


	2. Not Like Casper the Fucking Ghost

So, maybe I should explain a little something about why we're dead, why we're in this house, and why it's called the "murder house". Well, Tate and I were shot, so that's why we're dead. We were shot in the house, so that's why we're here. Also, our spirits are bound to the place where we die, so we can't leave the house. And it's called the murder house because literally almost everyone who comes in here ends up dead.

So, yeah. The first family that moved in after Tate and I died was my favorite. It was a mom, her boyfriend, and her four year old son. Now the son decided to get out of his bed one night and wander around. I usually roam the house at night, because, well, I don't sleep anymore.

The kid and I ran into each other and he just stared at me for a good thirty seconds. Then he said, "Who are you?" I looked down at him and said, "I'm a ghost, but my name's Taylor. What's yours?" "I'm Lawson! Wait, are you like Casper the Friendly Ghost?" He asked, his eyes widening. Now it was my turn to stare at him. "No, I am not like Casper the fucking Ghost," I sighed, running my fingers through my blood-matted hair. He giggled. "I like that word! My mommy's boyfriend says it a lot at night while they're sleeping." The thought " _Oh honey, if only you knew,"_ ran through my mind as I struggled not to laugh. I knelt in front of him. "Do you want to learn more words like that?" I asked. His eyes lit up. "Yeah, yeah!" He said, clapping. I shushed him before smiling. "Okay, I'll teach you more words like that. Come meet me right here every night, understand?" He nodded before waving to me and running back into his room.

Besides the fact that Lawson's mama almost cried every time she heard his newfound vocabulary, me and him had so much fun together. They were the family that lived the longest in the house. When Lawson was ten, he got into a fight with a high schooler. When Lawson actually won the fight (which stunned me to no end), the other kid didn't take it very well. When Lawson was turning to walk up the driveway, the kid shot him three times from behind. He died immediately. Lawson's mom and boyfriend immediately ran outside when they heard the shots, but the kid still wasn't satisfied. He saw them try to run back inside after seeing him with the gun, but they weren't fast enough. The kid shot both of them before taking off. The cops still haven't found him.

I was watching from the window, screaming and crying as I watched Lawson bleed out. And since he wasn't on the property when he was killed, he's a lost spirit, just kinda drifting around from place to place. I've never seen him again after he was killed. His mom and her boyfriend still live in the house, so I talk to them a lot. After Lawson died, I made sure every new family that lived in the house was terrified nonstop until another ghost finally killed them, they killed themselves, or they tried to escape. Let's just say that last one never ended well.

So as Tate checked out the new family, I stood by the window, watching the girl get some of the boxes out of their car. "Welcome to the murder house, Little Miss Sunshine," I said, smirking.


End file.
